User blog:Urbancommando77/King Arthur VS Attila the Hun
King Arthur: High King of Britain and leader of The Round Table! Versus... Attila the Hun: Eastern Eurpoean barbarian known for assisting in the Downfall of Rome! In this battle between the King of Britain and the King of Barbarians, we'll see who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! King Arthur Pendragon Information King Arthur, the High King of Britain, may be the most famous mythological hero of all time. The son of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur grew up unaware of his heritage. All this changed when he alone proved able to free the Sword in the Stone, proving his right to the throne. Arthur ruled wisely and justly for many years, advised by the wizard Merlin and served by the Knights of the Round Table, including Lancelot, Galahad, Percival, and many others. The downfall of Arthur began during the quest for the Holy Grail, a quest that ultimately proved in vain, taking the lives of many brave knights. Next, the remaining knights found themselves torn apart when Lancelot began an affair with Arthur's queen, Guenivere. This led to a civil war when Arthur sought to punish Lancelot. Finally, the death blow came when Arthur went to war against his traitorous son Mordred, a war so brutal that it was said to be the end of the Golden Age of Chivalry. Arthur was gravely wounded in this battle, and was taken away to the Isle of Avalon for healing. Even today, the British believe that he will one day return to usher in another Golden Age. Weapons Excalibur-sword.jpg|Excalibur, the Sword of Avalon Steel Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow, armed with a crank Warhammer infobox.jpg|Warhammer Unit Armaments (4 Knights; Lancelot, Galahad, Kay, Percival) Russian Longsword.gif|Longsword The French Pike.jpg|Pike Steel Crossbow.jpg|Steel Crossbow Medieval Flail.jpg|Flail Cuirass.png|Cuirass knights_of_the_round_table_shields.jpg|Knights of the Round Table Attila the Hun Information There is little historical evidence of the background of the Huns, but they are believed to have originated from Northern or Central Asia. Attila fought for power of the Hunnic tribes and is believed to have assassinated his relatives to do so. At first Attila agreed to declare a peace treaty with the Roman Empire and was conquering lesser barbarian tribes. Attila attempted to invade Persia (Sassanid Empire or Eran) but failed and returned to Europe to invade the Eastern Roman Empire instead, breaking the treaty with raids on boardering cities. The Romans were being overwelmed by both Attila's huns and other barbarians attacking at the same time like the Vandals in Carthage. Attila soon traveled all the way to Gaul (France) where he was now fighting the Visigoths, Celts, Franks, Burgundians and the Western Roman Empire. In the Battle of the Catalaunian Plains, Attila suffered heavy casualties (Those there is debate over if Attila won the battle or not, the Hunnic army losses were significant). Attila left Gaul to invade Italy, but quickly stopped the invasion. It is said that Pope Saint Leo I met with Attila in 452 AD and convinced him to stop the invasion of Italy. However many historians claim that Attila used this act of desperation to make a peace treaty because the Huns themselves were desperate. The Hunnic Army was facing a pandemic of diseases and were low on logistics, which better explains Attila's reasoning to stop the conquest. Weapons Sword of mars.jpg|Sword of Mars 250px-Composite recurve bow.jpg|Composite Bow Scythian axe.jpg|Scythian Axe Unit Armaments (4 Huns) 107044-kelten-langschwert-celtic-longsword-polster-latex-waffe-larp-foam-weapon.jpg|Barbarian (Celt) Sword JavelinSpartan.jpg|Javelin/Throwing Spear 250px-Composite recurve bow.jpg|Composite Bow Scythian axe.jpg|Scythian Axe Lamellar leather armour.jpg|Lamellar Huns.jpg|Huns X-Factors Setting The Battle shall take place in what is now the border between England and Scotland, in a crumbling fortress now controlled by 5 Huns, including Attila, who is interrogating the last living knights from the fort, Sir Bors, and Sir Percival. After Attila kills the incooperative Bors, Arthur arrives with the assistance of Lancelot, Galahad, and Kay. They then wage battle against the Hunnic Barbarians, freeing Percival to assist. Battle As the sun rose over the mid-summer English day, plumes of smoke rose from the hilltop castle, fallen to a Barbarian menace. Across the fields and in the castle lay dead knights and fallen huns; an unnerving sight. No one escaped the battle alive, except 5 huns, and 2 knights, all on the fields in front of the Attila paced in front of the two bound knights, a malicious smile stretching across his dirt-smeared face. Sir Bors was beaten and bruised, now close to death, but Percival was largely untouched. Attila grabbed the sweating face of Bors, dragging him to his feet. "You." Attila muttered. "You and your men tried ''to fight back. And you'll regret doing so." He pushed Bors forward, whilst two Huns picked up Percival. Attila brought Bors to a horse, before kicking him down onto the ground, and tying his legs to the horse. "Now," Attila began. "I'll give you one more chance to answer--" Before Attila could finish, Bors spat in his face. "Very well." Attila said spitefully. He jumped atop the horse, and began running across the field, dragging Bors across rough, muddy, uneven grounds. "What's he doing? Bors? Bors!" Percival began shouting, until a Hun punched the back of his head. Attila kept up with it, stopping periodically to check if Bor was still alive. After 30 minutes, Attila got fed up, and pulled Bors up. "Please...let me--''Hrggk!" ''Attila dragged his Sword of Mars across Bors' neck, kicking him down, stomping his head in, and muttering curses. Attila scaped his boot on the grass, chuckling to himself. His pleasure was cut short, as he heard the clattering of hooves getting closer. He looked to his right, and found 4 horseback knights charging Attila. He signaled his men back into the castle, leaving Percival in the field. Arthur, accompanied with Galahad, Kay, and Lancelot, rode to the smoking castle. They stopped 100 feet from the fortress, finding the field of dead knights, but one in particular. "Sir..." Galahad said mournfully. "I think I found Bors." Arthur approached a horribly deformed knight, who had a shield a striped shield on his back. "My god." Arthur muttered. He drew his blade and looked towards the castle, finding Percival on his knees, bound. He sends Kay and Lancelot for him, who untie him and arm him with a crossbow. The three returned to Arthur, Percival lagging behind. "M'lord," Percival said, fatigued. "We were attacked by--" Before he could finish, an arrow flew past Percival's ears. '''Arthur: 5' Attila: 5 The knights jumped on their horses, and charged the castle. Percival stayed behind, firing his Crossbow. With each bolt, he had to a minute to reload. The knights, lead by Arthur charged through the battered gates, into the courtyard. Kay charged a Hun, armed with a Pike, striking one in the shoulder, and knocking him down. The other hun, armed with a bow, waited for Kay to run towards him again. As Kay began another round, he fired an arrow, which struck Kay in the neck, but at the same time, the Hun was impaled on the pike. Arthur: 4 Attila: 4 The injured Hun rose to his feet, finding that Kay and the fallen Hun were in a heap he looked forward, finding Arthur and the Knights dismounting, and charging up the castle walls, and Percival running through the gates. The hun charged Percival, armed with a Javelin in a throwing position. Percival raised his crossbow, firing, but missing. He brought it down, placing his foot in the stirrup and cranking up the arrow. The hun threw his Javelin, which smashed the crank, sending the arrow into Percival's foot. "Agh!" Percival fell to the ground, grabbing his pierced foot. The Hun approached Percival, who crushed his windpipe under his foot. Arthur: 3 Attila: 4 The 3 knights arrived up on the ramparts, Lancelot and Arthur splitting from Galahad, the latter heading for two Hunnic Archers. The two aimed for the young knight, who was armed with a flail. He narrowly dodged their first two arrows, the third arrow glancing his exposed leg. Galahad shook it off, bashing one Hun off the ramparts and swinging his flail into the other's ribs. The Hun fell to the ground, groaning. Galahad held the flail head in his hand, dropping it on the hun's head. Arthur: 3 Attila: 3 Galahad regrouped with Lancelot and Arthur, who're looking for the leader of the Huns. "Who led these godless barbarians?" Lancelot muttered. Galahad shrugged. Suddenly, a Hun ran up on the walls, armed with a Scythian Axe. Lancelot, itching for payback, charged the Hun, but much to his surprise, was met with an Axe directly in his juggular. The barely alive Lancelot shoved his Longsword directly into the sternum of the hun. Arthur: 2 Attila: 2 Attila sat in the far right watchtower of the castle, joined by an injured Hun. He saw Galahad and Arthur approaching, and equipped himself with a Composite bow, and fired an arrow directly into Galahad's knee, knocking him down. He then signaled the last Hun to finish them off. The Hun ran down the tower, bursting forward at Galahad and Arthur. Arthur held Excalibur present and slashed through the Hun, straight the through the lamellar, and out the other side. The Hun collapsed into two pieces. Arthur: 2 Attila: 1 "Sir Galahad," Arthur began. "Are you alright?" "Aye." Galahad winced. "I don't think I can fight, M'lord." Arthur nodded and headed towards the tower, but Attila was already there, armed with The Sword of Mars. Attila charged Arthur, the two plummetting into the courtyard. Attila slowly rose to his feet, holding his foot on Arthur's chest. "What a nice blade." Attila said, looking at Excalibur. "But it has no importance to me." He stomped on the blade, expecting it to shatter. "Huh?" The blade did not even crack. Arthur, taking his chance, knocked Attila down, and picked up Kay's Pike. Attila slowly rose to his feet, only to be met with the head of a spear. Arthur smiled victoriously, but much to his surprise, Attila ran up the spear and ran The Sword of Mars into Arthur's chest. Arthur dropped the spear, the dead Attila on the other end, and collapsed. Galahad limped towards his lord. "M'lord! Are you alright?" Galahad supported Arthur's head. "I won't make it, Galahad." Arthur said weakly. "Take my blade...and throw it into the lake." Galahad took Excalibur in his hands, and left the castle alone. Arthur: 1 Attila: 0 As Galahad threw the blade in the lake, a hand caught it, and when he returned to the castle, Arthur was gone, with no trace of him. Arthur wins! Category:Blog posts